Mr & Mrs Evans
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Soul y Maka son un matrimonio joven, se aman, se anhelan, se quieren mucho. Pero tanto el albino como la rubia se esconden un oscuro secreto, ambos son integrantes de mafias rivales entre sí. ¿Qué pasará cuando haya una fiesta en el Shibusen y se encuentre las dos organizaciones enemigas? ¿Qué harán cuando tengan que matarse en entre ellos? ¿Lo harán? SXM leve B*SXT y KXC


Hola mis queridas lectoras, acabo de presentar un nuevo one shot o tal vez no sea one-shot, porque parece más que nada un **testamento **de** Soul Eater** basado en la película **Mr & Mrs Smith** nada más que los protagonistas serán Soul y Maka xD si bien cambiaré bastante la trama porque si no lo hago queda como que robo O_O y no quiero eso. Voy a encargarme de hacerlo sin errores de Ortografías y tratando de seguir los consejos de **Bell Star**

Desde ya ni **Letito** ni **Romi** van a estar presentando el fic porque me pidieron tres días de vacaciones así que las dejé descansar a mis dos secuaces. Quiero dejar bien en claro **que Soul Eater** y sus personajes no me pertenecen y mucho menos **Señor y señora Smith**, trataré de hacer un cambio profundo en la trama. Muy bien voy a Comenzar a relatarles el fic.

**DEDICADO A BELL STAR**

**Dos estrofas de dos canciones para este fic:**

_Oh, People like us, we've gotta stick together / __Oh, la gente como nosotros, tenemos que permanecer juntos,_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever/ __Mantén tu cabeza alta, nada dura para siempre,_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten/ __Esta es por los condenados, los perdidos y olvidados,__  
__It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom/ __Es difícil llegar alto cuando vives en el fondo._

"_**People like Us-Kelly Clarkson"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Because everybody's so scared/ __Porque todo el mundo está tan asustado,_

_We don't wanna go there/ __No queremos ir allí_

_We don't wanna make a move/ No queremos avanzar,_

_We got all us to live screaming in the dark/ Lo tenemos todo para vivir gritando en la oscuridad_

_While we just play our part/ __Mientras nosotros hacemos nuestro papel_

_I'll play right along/ __Seguiré la corriente_

_Like I don't know what's going on/ __Como si no supiera lo que está pasando. _

"_**Make a Move-Icon For Hire"**_

* * *

**Mr & Mrs Evans.**

Esta es la historia de Soul Evans de 25 años, con unos cabellos de color blanco, ojos rojos como el rubí, unos dientes filosos que se los podía considerar como una dentadura de tiburón y además era muy guapo, su atractivo físico dejaba sin aliento a cualquier mujer que se le cruzaba en frente y Maka Albarn de 23, con su cabello rubio ceniza, unos ojos color verde como la hierba de los bosques una sonrisa que enamora y muy sexy por cierto. Éstos dos jóvenes que se habían casado hace dos meses por lo que los llamaban "Los Evans". Se querían mucho, gozaban estar juntos, se anhelaban el uno al otro. Los martes y jueves el albino le llevaba el desayuno a su esposa a la cama y aparte no les avergonzaba dejar al descubierto su comportamiento amoroso en público, se comían a besos en los restaurantes, en los parques, en las fiestas, en cualquier lugar donde haya gente viéndolos pero a ellos no les interesaba lo que dijeran los demás porque de todos modos ellos ya legalmente eran pareja.

En sus vidas cotidianas Soul era un pianista apasionado por la música, sabía tocar notas musicales de varios artistas famosos. Pero cuando conoció a Maka dejó un poco de lado su vida musical para dedicarle tiempo a lo que más amaba o sea ella, esa chica de ojos verdes que lo cautivó y lo sedujo de manera increíble, pero aun así el seguía estudiando en una academia de música donde asisten varios alumnos especialista en diversos instrumentos musicales. Maka es una estudiante destacada que tiene el mejor promedio en la Universidad donde ella asiste, es apasionada de los libros, adora la literatura y hace lo posible para mantener su posición estudiantil. Pero todo esto es solamente una cara de la moneda, la otra es una oscura si se podría decir, Soul y Maka desconocían la verdad el uno al otro; ambos no sabían que eran asesinos sirvientes a dos diferentes mafias rivales entre sí, mataban a otros agentes de otras mafias que eran considerados una amenaza para las organizaciones en donde ellos trabajaban. Cada uno tenía sus propias técnicas de asesinato.

* * *

En una noche algo cálida, Maka se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras que Soul se encontraba en la academia de música ya que algunas veces terminaba a altas horas de la noche, estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que recibe una llamada del jefe de la mafia donde ella trabajaba.

—Agente Albarn, tengo una nueva misión para ti.

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora señor Stein?

Ese era el líder mafioso de la organización, un hombre de unos 30 a 35 años de edad, era el encargado de informar a todos los miembros de Chadnork, que así se llamaba la mafia donde se encontraba Maka, sobre posibles ataques de otros grupos enemigos o de algún tipo de misión que no era más que asesinar a cualquier sujeto que atentaría a la guarida donde se ocultaban o incendiar cualquier edificio. Siempre se trató de una competencia para saber cuál mafia era la más asesina. Por una parte la chica de los ojos verdes pensaba en dejar su vida de sicario, abandonar esa mafia que no dejaba de estorbar en su camino, pero por la otra parte sabía que no podía era algo medio difícil ya que una vez que te encuentras metido en estas cosas es casi imposible salir. A pesar de que una gran parte de su conciencia le decía que debía parar con esto de una buena vez, seguía siendo fiel a su jefe mafioso por lo que Stein la consideraba como una de sus favoritas.

El hombro sonrió un poco y le contestó.

—Unos sujetos tienen previstos hacer estallar nuestro escondite dentro de una hora, ven ya mismo aquí, quiero que tú y Blair hagan volar en pedazos a esos malditos, cuando estés aquí te explicaré bien lo que debes hacer tanto tú como ella. Otra cosa trae tus juguetitos—Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Como diga señor, ya mismo voy para allá—a penar terminó su frase, Stein corta la llamada. La chica suelta un pesado suspiro, se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió su armario, escogió una diminuta minifalda tejana, una camiseta negra y unas botas negras, se soltó sus cabellos cenizos dejándolos caer hasta su espalda, tomó las llaves de su coche y sin avisarle ni una sola palabra al albino sobre salir a algún lado o que no iba a estar en la casa cuando el joven llegara, se dispuso a cumplir su misión.

La rubia ceniza salió de la casa donde compartía con Soul, se subió a su auto y partió rumbo a la guarida secreta donde se ocultaba la mafia en la que ella estaba involucrada, había preparado una maleta negra donde tenía numerosas armas, dos pistolas calibre 22, una bomba molotov, 4 granadas, 3 navajas y una linterna. Las tenía oculta en su armario por un tiempo pero después las escondió en el baúl de su coche para que Soul no se diera cuenta.

* * *

—Qué bueno que llegas agente Albarn, solo faltabas tú. —Dijo con una sonrisa un hombre de cabellos grises con unos anteojos y una especie de tornillo en su cabeza

—Señor Stein, sabe que yo siempre estaré a sus servicios cunado me necesite.

—Así me gusta Albarn—sonrió maniáticamente, para luego voltear su vista hacia una sexy mujer de cabellos violetas, ojos color dorados, su esbelta figura, el tamaño de sus pechos, en fin todos estos factores podrían dejar sin aliento a cualquier hombre, sin duda era una joven sensual, traía puesta una camiseta negra y una calza negra, muy ajustada al cuerpo, se podía notar fácilmente que no tenía un sujetador, también traía puestas unas botas pesadas de color negro, largas hasta la pantorrilla, abrochadas con hebillas en el tobillo y a media pantorrilla, se trataban de botas de motorista —Ahora que están las dos, procederé a explicarles detalladamente lo que deben hacer.

Blair sonrió traviesamente y se dirigió a donde estaba la chica de los ojos verdes.

—Ey Maka ¿Cómo estás? Creo que esta es la tercera vez que hago equipo contigo en estas misiones—La voz de la peli violeta sonaba alegre.

La rubia ceniza le regaló una sonrisa simpatizante.

—Hola Blair, estoy muy bien, sabes que estoy dispuesta a cumplir misiones contigo.

—Bien chicas—Stein interrumpió la conversación y se dispuso a explicarles lo que debían hacer— A las 23:55 horas nuestros objetivos harían volar nuestro cuartel por los aires, pero obviamente eso no debe suceder ¿verdad? Quiero que las dos sigan a esos condenados hasta el túnel de Death City, ahí es donde deben morir, según los datos que me acaba de pasar la agente Tsubaki que yo mismo lo confirmé con mi programa de telecomunicación éstas personas van en un Chevrolet Aveo color negro, el número de la matrícula de ese transporte es XDZ 749, supongo que con esta identificación ya tienen captado el auto del que les estoy hablando—Las dos muchachas asintieron, en ese momento el hombre de los cabellos grises les enseña una especie bomba muy peculiar; cosa que llamó la atención a ambas chicas—Esto que tengo en mi mano y que la están viendo es una claymore, es una bomba muy especial. Está programada estallar a las 23:48, horario en el que éstos imbéciles estarían en el túnel. Ustedes los seguirán con tu auto Maka, que por cierto ellos no lo tienen identificado de manera que no saben que nosotros les meteremos una emboscada para cubrirnos, hasta llegar a dicho lugar, ahí una de ustedes le arrojarán la claymore a ese maldito auto donde lo siguiente que contemplarán es una explosión inmensa. Confío en ustedes chicas, aunque también las tenemos vigiladas así que por favor ¡No fallen!

—Así será señor Stein, no lo decepcionaremos y menos en una situación de vida o muerte como ésta—respondió Maka, con su típico énfasis sobre las misiones.

—Por supuesto que no fallaremos señor—respondió Blair raramente seria.

De pronto se hace presente en el lugar una joven de cabellos negros, ojos color azules y también un cuerpo bien desarrollado aunque un poco menos que el de Blair, llevaba puesto una especie de mameluco negro pero bien ajustado al cuerpo y unas botas que llegaban hasta 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla.

—Hola chicas—saludó con una amabilidad admirable.

—Hola Tsubaki—respondió Maka sonriéndole simpáticamente.

—Ten—la chica de los cabellos negros le entregó a la joven de ojos verdes un archivo—Aquí están las identificaciones del auto que deben seguir, si por las dudas se olvidan de los datos que le pasó el señor Stein.

—Está bien peli nega—la voz de Blair sonaba bromista.

—Bien—gruñó Stein—vamos vayan, que los minutos corren y no se quedarán esperándolas, son las 23:30, apresúrense que solo les queda 18 minutos ¡Sigan a esos idiotas ya mismo!

Tsubaki le pasó una ametralladora a Blair, porque necesitaban tener algo de respaldo (por si el plan fallase), salieron de la mansión donde era la sede de la mafia y se encaminaron al vehículo. Maka le pasó las llaves de su auto a Blair.

—Tú conduces, seré yo la que lance la claymore.

—Como tú digas Maka-Chan.

* * *

Tomaron el atajo más cercano que llegaba al túnel de Death City, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y el reloj de la claymore seguía corriendo, ese camino estaba lleno de semáforos, finalmente tomaron la ruta donde se encontraba dicho túnel, tuvieron que seguir las órdenes de los carteles que se encontraban en el lugar como por ejemplo que no debían pasar más de los 50 km/h, Maka bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla del copiloto y sacó su cabeza a la vez que sus manos sacaban del bolso negro de Blair unos prismáticos para identificar al auto que tenían que hacerlo estallar, con sus ojos verdes ya acomodados en el binocular se dispuso a buscar su objetivo.

Trataba de esquivar su vista de unos 2 autos y una moto que también iban por el túnel a la velocidad que exigía la ley de tránsito, pero eso no le interesaba ni lo más mínimos.

—Blair ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

La peli violeta echó un rápido vistazo a la claymore en la que los segundos seguían corriendo.

—Nos queda 2 minutos Maka, el tiempo pasó como rayo de luz—respondió con un tono algo preocupante en su voz— ¿Aún no lo encuentras?

La rubia ceniza no contestó nada solo concentró su vista en el larga vista, pasaron unos 4 segundos y pudo notar que un Chevrolet aveo conducía a 70 km/h moviéndose de un lado a otro y de vez en cuanto rozaba de costado a los demás transportes.

— ¡Blair!—gritó la rubia ganándose la atención de su compañera—creo que lo encontré, es un aveo negro, pero para confirmarlo necesitamos identificar el número de su patente, por favor apúrate un poco, no importa las reglas de velocidad, pero por favor no lo alcances tenemos que estar distanciadas de ese coche como máximo 10 metros.

— ¡Como digas Maka!

Blair presionó un poco más su pie en el acelerador, ahora iban a una velocidad de 60 km/h, Maka se acomodó nuevamente dentro del auto, ahora viendo con el binocular desde adentro, se iban acercando al Chevrolet a la vez que tomó el archivo que le pasó Tsubaki, echó una rápida vista al papel asegurándose el número de la patente del Chevrolet, luego desvió la mirada a la bomba…EN 60 SEGUNDOS YA EXPLOTA.

Frunció su ceño, observó desde los binoculares la matrícula del descontrolado auto negro.

— ¡Lo tengo! Es el número correcto, es XDZ 749, muy bien Blair, por favor baja la velocidad—volteó la vista de nuevo a la claymore—Nos quedan 30 segundos.

La peli violeta bajó la velocidad ganando alejamiento del Chevrolet, 20 segundos: Maka se pone un casco negro, para que nadie identificara su cabeza, se lo abrochó lo más ajustado posible, 10 segundos, Maka sale de la ventanilla desde las caderas para arriba ya con la claymore lista para lanzarla, respiró profundo.

—Muy bien a la cuenta de tres lanzaré esto… ¡1-2-3! — Lanzó la bomba a una distancia increíble, lo hizo a una distancia aproximada de 14 metros, la claymore cayó al suelo mientras que el Chevrolet aveo pasaba por arriba de ella:

5-4-3-2-1…

Lo siguiente que se vió fue la espantosa escena del Chevrolet Aveo volando por los aires en pedazos en medio de un torbellino de fuego mezclado con humo.

Por más que la misión fue exitosa, Maka y Blair sabían que no era momento de festejar, debían esquivar la lluvia de autopiezas todas destrozadas que caían como lo hacían los granizos durante una fuerte tormenta, Blair evadió a dos ruedas que volaban y daba la impresión que iban a impactar en ellas, la rubia ceniza observó desde espejo del coche para asegurarse de que no se hayan salvado, pero era imposible que alguien sobreviviera ante tan brutal explosión. Se alejaron lo más posible del túnel de Death City, no podían quedarse ahí porque ya el camino estaría bloqueado por la policía, la ambulancia y los bomberos tratando de apagar el fuego que la claymore había causado. Se ocultaron en un callejón sin salida, para informarle a Stein que la misión fue cumplida.

Maka tomó su teléfono y llamó a su jefe.

—Señor Stein, misión cumplida.

—Perfecto chicas, las vi desde mi programa de telecomunicación, aquí todos festejamos, las felicito.

—Supongo que murieron ¿no?—preguntó la muchacha un poco insegura.

—Si están muertos, desde acá veo que están sacando los cadáveres, los atacaron de muy buena manera.

Maka sonrió.

—Vengan al cuartel ya mismo, debemos cambiar tu patente, porque seguro puede quedar registrada en el hecho, tenemos que tomar precauciones.

—Bien vamos para allá—cortó la llamada y dirigió la mirada hacia Blair—Vamos con Stein.

La peli violeta asintió divertida y sacó el auto para poder llevarlo a la calle y partir rumbo al cuartel de Chadnork, cuando llegaron al lugar, los esperaban tres muchachos.

—Buenas noches Ox, Harvard y Kilik—los saludó Blair de manera seductora— ¿Vienen a cambiar la matrícula del auto de nuestra querida Maka?

—Buenas noches Blair—respondió Ox, un chico de anteojos—Y acertaste, estamos aquí para cambiar la patente, el señor Stein nos había mandado aquí para esperarlas.

—Pues bien—interrumpió la joven de ojos verdes—pueden cambiar la matrícula.

Maka y Blair bajaron del auto dejando que los tres jóvenes hagan su trabajo. Las muchachas decidieron ir a ver a Stein.

—Felicidades chicas, hacen un estupendo trabajo—sonrió maniáticamente el hombre de los cabellos plateados.

—Estamos para servirlo señor—respondió Maka.

—Vaya, vaya muchacha, con estas nuevos muertos, ya vas matando a 12 malnacidos, eres todo una asesina.

La rubia ceniza no respondió, no quería seguir haciéndolo pero sabía que era muy difícil salir de este asunto.

—Señorita albarn—intervino Kilik—su auto ya está.

—Me tengo que ir señor Stein.

—Muy bien, pero sabes que cuando te necesite te llamará, ten por seguro que pronto tendrás una nueva misión.

Maka solo asintió, salió de la mansión, se subió a su auto y se dispuso a volver a su apartamento.

* * *

Soul estaba saliendo de la academia de música que una vez más sus clases terminaban a altas horas de la noche, se encontraba muy cansado quería volver a su casa y descansar junto con su esposa. Estaba a punto de montar su motocicleta cuando de pronto su teléfono suena, él solo se limitó a soltar un pesado y cansado suspiro para luego atender, se trataba nada más del jefe de la mafia donde él se encontraba involucrado. Por más molesto que el albino esté en ese momento por llamarlo a esas horas debía ser formal y respetuoso con su "líder".

—Buenas noches agente Evans, tengo una nueva misión para ti.

—Buenas noches señor Sid ¿Qué misión debo cumplir ahora?

—Escucha muy bien, tengo identificado al hijo de puta que nos puso las bombas en nuestra sede hace dos semanas, pero logramos desactivarlas ¿Lo recuerdas? Por fin lo encontramos, fue muy difícil dar con ese imbécil pero valió la pena, necesito que tú, Black Star y Death the Kid lo maten, es esencial que vayan los tres porque ese sujeto está armado.

—Por mí encantado de cumplir su orden…pero…

—¿Pero qué? —lo cortó Sid un tanto molesto, odiaba que no pudieran cumplirle.

— No tengo armas señor ¿Con qué quiere que ataque a ese infeliz? —preguntó con un gesto de burla, algunas veces le gustaba tomarle algún tipo de "broma" a su jefe.

— ¡Por una vez en tu vida deja de hacerte el tonto! Vente ya mismo para nuestra guarida, aquí te vamos a dar los elementos que tanto tú como los otros dos necesitan y así de paso les explico detalladamente a los tres qué es lo que deben hacer, así que te quiero aquí en 5 minutos, ni más ni menos—Sid cortó la llamada.

Soul soltó un segundo suspiro, subió a su moto y se dirigió a la sede de Krasword, que así se denominaba la mafia donde él trabajaba.

* * *

—Que puntual que eres—dijo Sid algo irónico.

—Disculpe señor solo llegué 1 minuto más tarde—respondió el albino con su típico tono despreocupado y encogiéndose los hombros.

—Bien ¡Black, Kid, vengan ya mismo, Soul ha llegado!

Pasaron 2 segundos y se hacen presentes en el lugar dos muchachos, uno de cabello color azul con un peinado en forma de estrella y ojos verdes oscuros y el otro chico era de cabellos negros con tres líneas blancas en la parte izquierda de su pelo **(N/A: ¿las posicioné bien? Yo pienso que están ubicadas en la izquierda, si estoy mal corríjanme por favor, perdón por mi ignorancia en este sentido) **y unos ojos color ámbar, ambos parecían tener la misma edad que el albino.

—Hey ¿Qué honda Soul? ¿Cómo la pasaste sin tu gran Dios? —preguntó el chico de cabellos azules, alagándose a sí mismo.

—Como Siempre Black—respondió el chico de los ojos rojos con desinterés hacia el regodeo de Black Star—Mmm ¿Y tú cómo estás Kid?

—Cómo siempre—el tono en que el joven de los ojos dorados respondió parecía no tener sentimientos, su voz se escuchaba con una seriedad intensa parecida a la que tienen los presos cuando están tomando su declaración en un interrogatorio.

— ¿La pueden parar con sus conversaciones?—La voz de Sid sonaba demasiado impaciente—Esto es lo que tienen que hacer—ahora sonaba más calmado—El sujeto que tienen que seguir se llama Hero de aproximadamente 25 años, es rubio de ojos color azules y según mis datos él se encuentra ahora mismo en un Toyota Prius de color plateado, el número de su matrícula es YBK 164. Y por lo que recién me acabo de enterar él es el último integrante de la mafia Cricks que aún sigue con vida ya que por noticias recientes otros dos miembros de esa organización murieron hace un rato en el túnel de Death City porque el auto en donde ellos iban explotó, tenían planeado destruir la sede de la otra mafia rival, me imagino que saben de qué les estoy hablando de Chadnork, nuestros archienemigos—Soul, Black Star y Kid asintieron y dejaron a su jefe que continúe con la orden—Pero bueno me estoy desviando del tema, miren, este imbécil está conduciendo ese Toyota ahora mismo se dirige al Shibusen, la mejor universidad de Death City para volarla en mis pedazos.

— _Shibusen…ahí es donde estudia Maka_— pensó Soul.

— En 20 minutos él llega al Shibusen y lo destruirá en mil pedazos, pero ustedes lo van a detener. Atentos a lo que les voy a decir, tenemos 3 autos de color negro, ninguno tiene patente, cada uno de ustedes conducirá un auto, en la esquina de la escuela ustedes lo acorralarán bloqueándole el camino, entre los tres le darán una buena lección, luego traten de amarrar sus manos con estas dos esposas— Sid le entregó dichos objetos a Kid— Y por cierto lo siguiente que harán es ponerle esta bomba que estallará dentro de 25 minutos, de los pocos minutos que quedan háganlo hablar y que les de toda la información que sabe y finalmente abandonarán el lugar dejando que Hero muera en la explosión ¿Entendieron?

—Por supuesto señor Sid, usted sabe que el gran yo es bueno con las bombas—respondió Black Star con su tono presumido.

—No le fallaremos señor—añadió Kid muy serio.

—Sabe que puede confiar en nosotros—añadió Soul.

De pronto aparece una joven alta, de cuerpo atractivo, su cabello color rubio mostaza y ojos color azules, tenía tres papeles en su mano.

—Señor Sid—la voz de la muchacha parecía seria y algo molesta—Aquí tiene los datos de este sujeto que planean matar.

—Gracias Liz.

Ella solo hizo un gesto cordial para luego marcharse del lugar.

—Muy bien aquí tienen muchachos—les dijo entregándole un papel a cada uno—aquí están los datos de ese idiota—Sid desvía la mirada a Soul—la bomba la llevarás tú—le dijo pasándole la granada al albino.

El joven de los ojos de color vino le echa un vistazo a ese objeto de destrucción que dentro de unos minutos estallaría.

— ¡¿Y bueno qué esperan?! —Gruñó Sid— el tiempo corre y no se quedará esperándolos a ustedes ¡Vayan a cumplir la misión ahora mismo!… ¡Patty!

Se hace presente en el lugar otra joven de estatura media, era bien rubia, sus ojos eran de color azul al igual que la chica anterior.

— ¿En qué le puedo servir señor Sid? —la voz de la chica sonaba alegre y divertida.

—Quiero que dirijas a estos tres a los autos que deben usar para la misión que deben cumplir.

—Como lo deseo señor, chicos vengan síganme.

Soul, Black Star y Death the Kid siguieron a Patty hasta la cochera de autos que tenía la residencia de Krasword.

—Ahí están sus autos muchachos.

Los tres se subieron a cada auto, para ir a cumplir la orden que les mandó Sid.

— ¡Suertes chicos! ¡Suerte!—les gritaba la rubia mientras veía como los tres autos se ponían en marcha y salían de la mansión.

* * *

Soul conducía a una velocidad de 100 km/h seguido por Black Star de 90 km/h y Kid de 80 km/h. El albino desvió la mirada y vio la bomba que tenía en el asiento del copiloto, estallaría en 10 minutos, Sid tenía razón al decir que el tiempo no se quedaría esperándolos, conducían sobre la calle Death que es la que los llevaba al Shibusen, pasaron 30 segundos y el peli blanco pudo notar un Toyota prius color plateado que iba de un lado al otro delante de él, Soul intentó acercarse un poco más al descontrolado vehículo para poder descifrar el número de la matrícula que tenía el coche que iba adelante. Pudo notarlo la patente del Toyota era YBK 164 tal como Sid les había dejado en claro. Pasaban los segundos y de pronto el muchacho de los ojos rojos se dio cuenta que el Shibusen estaba a una cuadra. Sin duda el prius estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina, Soul presionó su pie en el acelerador subiendo la velocidad pasando a su objetivo y sin hacer guiño dobló hacia la izquierda bloqueándole el paso. El vehículo plateado frenó de golpe, el conductor de dicho automóvil pensó en hacer marcha para atrás pero no pudo, ya que Black Star y Kid también le bloquearon la salida, estaba acorralado. Soul se baja del coche sacando la bomba y una pistola que tenía guardada ahí, Black Star y Kid también se bajaron de sus carros con armas también. Los tres se dirigieron al Toyota, el pelinegro le dio un balazo al vidrio de la ventana del copiloto rompiéndolo en muchos pedazos. Se hoyó un grito de horror desde adentros de ese vehículo.

Soul apuntó su pistola en la ventana del conductor.

— ¡Hero abre la puerta ya mismo!

El rubio estaba muy nervioso pero no tuvo otra opción que abrirle la puerta. Kid saca las esposas para sujetar las manos de Hero al volante. El rubio quedó esposado y no tenía escapatoria.

— ¡¿Dónde está la bomba?! —preguntó el joven de ojos dorados al de los ojos azules de manera retadora.

Hero no respondió nada, los nervios lo consumían.

— ¿Q…q…qué b…b…bomba? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Black Star le golpeó el rostro con su pistola — ¡La bomba imbécil! ¡Deja de hacerte el que no sabe nada! Dinos ya mismo dónde está la bomba con la que planeabas destruir el Shibusen—La voz del peli azul estaba llena de ira.

— ¡En el baúl! ¡En el baúl! ¡En el baúl! —respondió Hero desesperado.

Kid le quitó las llaves del auto para abrir el baúl, cuando lo hizo sacó la bomba que solo le quedaban 4 minutos para estallar, en 30 segundos el pelinegro la desactivó y la guardó en su coche. Soul abrió la puerta del Toyota para colocar la bomba que le dio Sid en el asiento de atrás.

—A ver Hero—habló el joven de cabellos blancos—Cuéntanos ¿Por qué instalaste explosivos en la mansión Krasword? ¿Quién te mandó? Mira que solo te quedan 7 minutos de vida, así que vamos ¡Habla!

—Bueno, por favor, no me hagan daño, se los suplico—rogó en vano.

— ¡Te dije que hables! ¡Por que no te queda mucho tiempo! Aunque de todas maneras vas a morir, pero primero quiero que nos cuentes todo lo que sabes, solo estamos los cuatro aquí, nadie vendrá a auxiliarte, ni por más que grites, ninguno te escuchará, por lo que tienes una muerte asegurada Pero quiero que ya mismo nos digas todo ¡Ahora!

— ¡Excalibur! E…él me mandó a poner explosivos en su mansión porque su jefe había asesinado a tres de nosotros, pero mi jefe ya murió, los de Chadnork lo mataron hace una semana atrás, él antes de fallecer me pidió que cumpliera esta misión.

—Lástima que no se dará—lo interrumpió Black Star.

— ¿No sabes más nada? —lo interrogó el albino una vez más.

—Eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro.

En ese momento el chico de cabellos azabaches decide agregar algo, baja su mirada y ve a Hero directamente a los ojos.

—Escucha Hero, tan solo tú eres el único de la mafia Cricks que todavía sigue con vida, estalla esta bomba y tu mafia se queda extinta para siempre.

— ¿C…c…cómo? Y…y l…l…los ¿o…otros…?—El rubio estaba sorprendido y atónito su cuerpo comenzó a temblar peor que una gelatina.

—Oh ¿Te refieres a los otros que iban en túnel de Death City para destruir la sede de Chadnork que son otros hijos de mil puta? Pues ¿Qué crees? Murieron, el auto en donde iban explotó y tú vas a morir de la misma manera.

En ese entonces Soul, Black Star y Kid se alejan del lugar.

— ¿Q…q…qué harán? —preguntó Hero muy asustado.

— ¿Que qué haremos? ¡Irnos! Esa bomba estallará dentro de dos minutos—respondió Soul subiéndose a su auto, sus otros dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

— ¡Disfruta de tu último minuto aquí en la tierra!—exclamó Black Star con un tono divertido.

— ¡Hasta nunca! —añadió Kid.

Hero solo pudo observar como sus atacantes se alejaban del lugar a toda velocidad, giró su cabeza hacia la bomba…ESTALLARÍA EN 5 SEGUNDOS.

—_Dios mío_—pensó

3-2-1…

Soul pudo observar desde el espejo de su auto como una tromba fuego se elevaba por el cielo despidiendo autopiezas. Era imposible que Hero sobreviviera ante tan aterradora explosión. Los tres se dirigieron a la mansión de Krasword, para informarle a Sid que la misión fue exitosa.

Ya en dicho lugar…

—Señor Sid—dijo Soul ganando la atención de su jefe—Misión cumplida.

—Perfecto muchachos los estuve viendo desde mi sistema de telecomunicación, Cricks desapareció por completo, ahora solo nos queda Chadnork.

—Ah señor Sid—habló Kid—Aquí tiene a bomba de Hero, pude desactivarla—le dijo pasándole dicho objeto a su líder.

—Bien Kid, hicieron un buen trabajo—Nuevamente desvió su mirada a Soul—Puedes ir a casa.

El peli blanco asintió se despidió de Black Star y Death the Kid, tomó su motocicleta y regresó al apartamento donde vivía con Maka.

* * *

Soul entró al cuarto donde dormía con la chica que conquistó su corazón, y ahí la vio, estaba dormida.

—_Que hermosa se ve cuando duerme, aunque se ve hermosa todo el tiempo_—pensó el chico con mucha ternura que hasta incluso sus mejillas mostraron un leve sonrojo, respiró hondo y caminó lentamente para dormir con ella tratando de no despertarla, se acostó en la cama abrazándola suavemente de la cintura, la besó en su frente y le susurró un…

—Te amo Maka, buenas noches.

El albino pudo notar que en los labios de la rubia ceniza se formó una bella sonrisa inocente, después de unos 2 minutos el joven se quedó dormido.

* * *

Una semana después.

Soul se encontraba esperando a Maka en la salida del Shibusen y ahí la vio, la chica de los ojos de aceituna. Se recibieron con un apasionado beso.

— ¿Soul?

— ¿Qué ocurre amor?

—Hay una fiesta de gala mañana en la noche, se hace aquí en el Shibusen, quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Por supuesto que iré, no iba dejar que vayas sola—le respondió con un tono algo sarcástico.

—Bien, oh por cierto hay un piano ahí en el salón de celebraciones donde se llevará a cabo la fiesta, así tú podrías tocar una melodía para todos, claro si quieres.

—Si eso es lo que quieres amor, con mucho gusto lo haría—Soul le dedicó esa sonrisa filosa que ella tanto amaba— ¿Quieres que yo te cocine hoy?

—Mmm, está bien, sabes que amo lo que preparas, a veces pienso que eres mejor que yo en ese sentido.

—Tú también eres muy buena cocinando.

— ¿En serio lo crees?

—Pero claro, eres excelente.

Maka no respondió nada solo se subió a la moto con Soul, abrazándolo de la cintura, y finamente se dirigieron hacia el apartamento, pasaron todo el día juntos, tuvieron una noche amorosa mezclada con pasión (para no decir sexual xD) y como siempre el tiempo voló como un haz de luz hasta que la noche de la fiesta cayó.

* * *

Maka llevaba puesto un vestido negro con mangas largas de color gris algo oscuro y zapatos negros con tacones. Soul estaba vestido con un traje negro y unas líneas blancas bien finitas, una camisa roja, corbata negra y zapatos negros (tal como aparecen en el avatar). Decidieron ir en el auto de Maka nada más que Soul conducía.

Todo esto a ellos les agradaba pero había algo que les preocupaba tanto al peli blanco como a la rubia ceniza, no querían que sus jefes mafiosos los llamasen justamente esa noche para cumplir una más de sus misiones, no querían volver a matar a nadie, al menos esa noche no.

Había muchísima gente en la entrada principal por lo que tuvieron que esperar un buen rato para que después ingresen al salón principal. Cuando al fin los dejaron pasar, Soul observó asombrado el enorme, radiante y elegante vestíbulo que los rodeaba y arriba de ellos se encontraba una araña bastante grande con muchas velas y focos relucientes que daban luz al colosal recinto. Maka pudo contemplar a una muchacha de cabellos negros, ojos azules bien oscuros y un cuerpo que dejaba sin aliento a cualquier hombre, se trataba de su amiga y compañera de su mafia "Tsubaki". Por otra parte el albino se percató que también en la fiesta se encontraban sus dos amigos y compañeros "Black Star y Kid".

—Ah ¿Soul? —Preguntó la rubia de los ojos azules ganándose la atención del peli blanco—Hay una amiga mía allá, iré a hablar con ella.

—Está bien amor, yo estaré con mis dos amigos que recién los acabo de ver, sabes que puedes hacer lo que sea.

Se dieron un tierno beso.

* * *

—Hey, hola Tsubaki—Saludó Maka— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola Maka, me invitaron, tú sabes que no niego invitaciones, yo no puedo decir no.

—Ah, si yo sé que eres muy amable y es muy difícil que des respuestas negativas, por cierto ¿Hiciste algunos de tus típicos platos para las celebraciones?

—Si hice, pero ya se los comieron todo, había preparado como seis platillos, pero ahora ya no queda ni uno solo. Muchos me dicen que soy una excelente chef, hasta incluso uno vez un desconocido fue a mi apartamento pidiéndome que vaya a trabajar en un programa de cocina, pero ese hombre era tan raro que cuando estaba por darle mi respuesta se fue como si nada. Fue un día muy extraño para mí en ese entonces.

Maka rió un poco ante la última noticia que la peli negra le acaba de dar, ella sabía que su amiga era una de las mejores en la cocina, sus recetas cautivaban incluso a los miembros de Chadnork. Le llevaba el almuerzo y la cena a Stein y lo dejaba sin palabras.

— ¿Y no supiste más nada de ese hombre que fue como si nada a tu casa?

—No, para nada, preguntó y se fue sin dejarme responderle.

En ese momento se acerca a las dos muchachas una joven alta, delgada con la cintura ancha, los brazos bien largos, su brazo izquierdo sujetaba al derecho, su piel pálida y su rostro triste y cansado daban lugar a que se podía decir que padecía alguna enfermedad, su cabellos era de un color indefinido, podría ser rosado saltando a lila, sus ojos eran de color azul nocturno. Esa chica era indiscutiblemente una persona muy tímida.

—Ho-ho-hola Chi-chi-chicas—Saludó tartamudeando con dificultad y algo nerviosa aquella chica sumisa.

—Hola Chrona—Le saludó la rubia ceniza con dulzura—Te vez hermosa con esa ropa—le dijo Maka contemplando ese vestido negro con un pequeño escote y unos breteles bien finos.

La chica de cabellos pálidos se sonrojó.

—G-gracias Maka—sonrió tiernamente.

—Enserio estás divina con ese vestido Chrona, me hiciste caso cuando te dije que vengas hermosa a la fiesta.

— ¿Tsubaki, tú le escogiste el vestido? —Preguntó la chica de los ojos verdes un tanto curiosa a su amiga.

—Claro, necesitaba ayuda y yo me ofrecí a buscarle la ropa, le dije que tiene que verse muy linda cuando hay estos tipos de acontecimientos.

—S-sí, t-te l-lo a-agradezco m-mu-mucho Tsu-Tsubaki—Agregó con timidez.

—De nada Chrona, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte—le respondió la pelinegra.

—Y yo también Chrona, después de todo eres nuestra amiga, sabes que te apoyaremos en lo que necesites, de eso no puedes dudarlo—Añadió Maka guiñando su ojo derecho a la peli rosa.

Chrona era miembro de Chadnork, pero por su timidez y vergüenza Stein no le daba muchas misiones, por lo que en mayor parte se quedaba en la mansión que era la sede de la organización ocupándose de sacar archivos sobre sus víctimas y de otras mafias rivales que podrían ser un peligro. Más que nada estaba al tanto del servicio de inteligencia de Chadnork y le pasaba datos a su jefe.

—Ma-Maka, Tsu-Tsubaki—Habló la tímida chica ganándose la atención de sus dos compañeras.

— ¿Qué ocurre Chrona? —Preguntó la rubia un tanto preocupada.

Chrona se acercó un poco más a sus dos amigas tratando de decirles algo en secreto.

—N-un-nuestro j-jefe e-está aq-aquí—dijo en voz baja.

La noticia las tomó por sorpresa a ambas.

— ¿El señor Stein? ¿El señor Stein está aquí? —preguntó Maka un poco asustada.

La joven de cabellos rosados pálidos asintió.

* * *

—Hola viejo ¿Cómo has estado sin el gran yo, sin tu dios? — Black Star se encontraba abrazando fuertemente al peli blanco a la vez que su mano le pegaba palmaditas en los omóplatos.

— Más que bien, Black Star. — Contestó con su típica despreocupación— Con mi Maka a mi lado, me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo. — Esto último lo dijo orgulloso.

— ¿Cómo, eres feliz sin tu dios?

— Black Star, solo somos amigos, pero a veces eres un completo idiota.

— Como sea, tu Dios te exige ahora mismo que me traigas comida ya que tengo demasiada hambre, nyahahahaha.

— ¡Black Star ya te comiste como más de 4 platillos desde que llegamos! — gritó Kid quien ya no aguantaba el regodeo de su peli azulado amigo.

— Tú te callas rayitas, nadie tiene el derecho de prohibirme nada— El de los ojos verdes seguía presumiendo.

— Hasta un mono se comporta mejor que tú— Contestó con un tono algo molesto el pelinegro.

— ¿Nadie me traerá comida?

— Ve y tráelos tú mismo— Respondió Soul desdeñado.

—No, ya se me fue el hambre. —Dijo el peli azul sin importancia.

— ¿Vinieron los dos solos? — Preguntó el albino cambiando directamente de tema, ya no aguantaba la actuación de Black Star— ¿O los acompañó alguien más?

—Sí— respondió el chico de los ojos ámbar—Nuestro jefe el señor Sid.

La respuesta que Soul recibió por parte de Kid lo paralizó por completo, no quería saber nada de su jefe de la mafia. Se sentía lago incómodo a la vez que sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El simple hecho de que el joven de ojos rojos pensara que Sid lo llame para asesinar a alguien hacía que sus piernas temblaran un poco, en parte se sentía ridículo por mostrar miedo en frente de sus amigos.

— ¿Soul qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? —preguntó el pelinegro alzando una ceja notando la extraña actitud de su amigo pianista.

—Si viejo, pareces un niño asustado porque está soñando con Freddy Krueger—dijo Black Star raramente serio, algo que no es muy típico de él.

Pero Soul no dio ninguna respuesta ante los dichos de sus amigos, parecía que se había quedado mudo así como si nada.

* * *

Pensamiento de Maka:

_Si el señor Stein me llama para que cumpla una de sus misiones, hay una gran posibilidad de que Soul se entere de que soy una mafiosa y sicario que asesina sin piedad alguna. Si eso ocurre él no se acercaría a mí nunca más. No quiero perderlo._

Pensamiento de Soul:

_Oh no, si el señor Sid me pide que mate a alguien o que ponga explosivos en algún lugar, corro el riesgo de que mi Maka sepa que soy un asesino y lo que es peor, se alejaría de mí para siempre. No quiero que eso ocurra._

* * *

— ¡Soul reacciona! Hola, ¿Soul? —Black Star le hacía palmaditas en frente del albino—Despierta amigo, pareces un muerto viviente.

— ¿Muerto viviente? —Preguntó Kid confundido—Hubieras dicho zombie como mínimo, queda mejor.

—No…no…olvídenlo—fue lo único que Soul pudo responder.

—Bien viejo, el gran Ore-Sama quiere divertirse—El peli azul desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona—Este Dios quiere conocer a esas chicas que están hablando con tu esposa, Soul, en especial a esa hermosa mujer de pechos enormes—Black Star se encontraba observando un tanto curioso a la pelinegra que sonreía dulcemente.

—Y yo quiero hablarle a esa dulce y tímida chica de cabello con color indefinido—Death the Kid observaba a Chrona con el rostro iluminado.

—B-bien…de acuerdo…vamos—Decía el peli blanco con las gotas de sudor derramándose sobre su frente, mientras que en su cabeza rondaba una serie de preguntas que lo complicaban y bastante ¿Sid me llamará? ¿Pasará algo esta noche? ¿Y si Maka se entera en el conflicto en el que estoy metido? Entre otras que lo perturbaban.

Pero el joven albino perdió los nervios (no del todo) cuando vio a su bella mujer que a pesar que se veía sonriente de manera disimulada, por dentro estaba en pánico, ella no quería que su jefe la llamase para que vaya a matar a alguien o a bombardear al estilo terrorista cualquier edificio que se le ocurriese al tipo loco de gafas. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a la rubia ceniza era que Soul se entere de que ella es una sicario de una mafia ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? No quería que algo así ocurriese, no soportaría nunca si hubiese ruptura alguna con el muchacho que conquistó su corazón. Ambos se amaban bastante y se podría decir que sus factores influyentes en la vida de matrimonio de ambos se presentarían en esta especie de pirámide:

**Amor. **

**Intimidad.**

**Estudio y trabajo.**

**Confianza y comunicación.**

(Y…bueno al último las dos **mafias**.)

Éste último, tanto Soul como Maka querían que despareciera de inmediato de ahí, pero aparentemente el destino no se los permitía. De pronto sus miradas se encontraron y la expresión de amor mutuo se apoderó del rostro de ambos, que después de tan solo un segundo se besaron apasionadamente.

—Oye Soul ¿Por qué no llevas a tu cónyuge a un hotel, que justo hay uno en frente de este Instituto y ahí hagan sus cositas de parejas? —la típica voz burlona y molesta de Black Star como siempre intervenía.

—Perdón pero, esa no es forma de hablar—Tsubaki educó al peli azul con su dulce sonrisa y amabilidad característica **exclusiva de ella.** — ¿Cómo se llamas?

— ¿Yo?, ¡Ja! ¡Yo soy un dios, conocido como Ore-Sama! Nadie es más grandioso que yo ¡Black Star! —El de los ojos verdes exclamaba sus frases presumidas con sus típicas poses de superioridad.

—Disculpe, Black Star, está bien ya lo entendimos pero por favor, deje de hacer regodeos, porque queda mal parado. —Le dijo la pelinegra con una tranquilidad que sería muy difícil obtenerla en una situación donde el protagonista sea una persona que te sacaría de quicio de manera instantánea.

—Un dios como yo quiere saber cuál es su nombre señorita—se calmó un poco.

—Me llamo Tsubaki, Tsubaki Nakatusatsa, mucho gusto. —seguía sonriendo la paciente muchacha.

Mientras tanto el joven de ojos dorado observaba un tanto curioso a una avergonzada y temblorosa muchacha de cabellos rosados saltando a lila quien se sentía intimidada por aquel muchacho. Death the Kid se aclaró para hablarle con el tono exacto para tan tímida e inocente persona.

—Hola, me llamo Death the Kid, pero puedes decirme Kid, aunque ese idiota de Black Star me llama rayitas, mucho gusto—el flamante joven se mostró muy educado, y para dar más toques de cordialidad toma con delicadeza la mano de la chica apenada y la besa suavemente.

—H-h-hola, m-mucho g-gusto, m-me ll-llamo C-Chrona, C-Chrona M-Makenshi. —tartamudeó con voz temblorosa la avergonzada joven

—Un gusto, Chrona, eres muy bonita—El caballeroso muchacho la dedicó una mirada seductora, eso hizo que el rostro de la de los ojos azules se tornara rojo, un muy fuerte rojo que podría ser inclusive más que la sangre.

—G-gr-gra-gracias—Fue lo único que pudo responder.

_Mientras tanto_

Un tango comenzó a sonar en el vestíbulo, haciendo que las personas formaran pareja y salieran a bailar esa placentera danza.

Para aliviar un poco los duros pensamientos que circulaban en la mente Soul y Maka, el albino invitó a su esposa a bailar.

— Maka ¿Bailamos tango? —le sonrió con sus dientes afilados.

Ella sonrió encantada.

—Por supuesto, pero llévame porque no es que bailo muy bien.

—Por supuesto.

El baile fue algo difícil para la rubia ya que tenía que mover sus piernas de un lado al otro y bien rápido. Finalmente la nota musical terminó. La de los ojos verdes se dirigió a la terraza del salón tomando una copa de tequila, respirando el aire fresco de la noche, de alguna manera debía rehuir de su jefe Stein. De pronto sintió un fuerte cuerpo masculino abrazarla por atrás y lamerle con su lengua la mejilla derecha, para luego besar apasionadamente la suave piel de su blanquecina y suave piel de su cuello. Ella gimió ante el acto, sabía que el que tenía atrás suyo era Soul.

— ¿La estás pasando bien mi dulce princesa?—Le susurró el chico de los ojos rojos en su cuello, haciendo un estremecimiento en ella.

—Mmm, si Soul, ahora la paso genial. —Ella se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el peli blanco, para besarse apasionadamente.

Si fuera por el por el muchacho, se la quedaría besando toda la noche si era posible, pero algo tuvo que intervenir en ese momento tan extraordinario para los dos. El celular del albino sonó mostrando señal de mensaje de texto, en contra de su voluntad se separó de los labios de Maka para ver qué era lo que decía ese molesto MSN. Era justo lo que él no quería que pasara:

**Soul, te estoy esperando con Kid, Black Star y todos los demás integrantes aquí en la entrada del salón, resulta ser que todos los integrantes de nuestra mayor mafia rival se encuentran aquí, es nuestra oportunidad de asesinarlos. ¡Ven ya mismo!**

**Sid.**

El albino frunció el ceño, con molestia. Lo cual no fue desapercibido por su Maka.

— ¿Soul amor, ocurre algo? —Preguntó la peli ceniza algo preocupada por la actitud de novio.

—Debo hacer algo Maka, ya vuelvo, por favor no me sigas—La toma del mentón y le da un rápido beso en los labios—_Estaré bien_—susurró en voz baja, la cual le llamó la atención a ella.

Cuando la de los ojos verdes estaba a punto de hacerle otra pregunta, Soul ya se había ido. El muchacho estaba muy molesto, se le notaba en la mirada.

* * *

El albino esquivó a las personas para llegar a la entrada principal del vestíbulo aún con su ceño fruncido y caminando con demasiada molestia. De pronto salió del Shibusen y los encontró a todos ahí esperándolo. Estaban el señor Sid, Black Star, Death The Kid, Liz, Patty, Kim, Jackeline, Nyggus, Yumy, Justin, Giriko, Gopher, Noah y Wes.

La mafia estaba constituida por 15 miembros. No eran demasiados, pero trabajando juntos eran muy peligrosos.

—Bien, síganme. —Ordenó Sid, la cual todos asintieron, llegaron hasta la limusina del jefe de Krasword.

Sid sacó de unos bolsos numerosas armas la cual le entregó a cada uno de sus miembros de la organización. Las cuales a Soul le entregaron dos pistolas, al igual que Kid y Black Star.

—Bien, gente, ya tengo identificado a cada uno de los integrantes de la mafia Chadnork, a cada uno de ustedes les voy asignar que maten a uno de ellos, Yo iré por el jefe de esos imbéciles, el señor Stein, mientras tanto ustedes…— Les asignó a cada uno la víctima que tendrían que atacar, pero a unos tres muchachos en especial a cierto peli banco los tomó de sorpresa la cual los hizo quedar en shock. El mafioso o más bien mafiosa que tendrían que matar eran las personas que los cautivaron. —Death the Kid, matarás a la agente Makenshi Chrona, Black Star, asesinarás a la agente Nakatusatsa Tsubaki y tú Soul, tu víctima o más bien desgraciada que tendrás que mandarla al infierno es a…_Maka, Maka Albarn._

— ¿Cómo, Maka? ¿Maka Albarn? —Soul estaba completamente perplejo ¿Matar a su esposa? Pero lo que más lo sobresaltó fue la noticia de que ella también era mafiosa y por parte de la organización rival. No reacciono por unos minutos, pero el grito de Sid el cual estaba confundido por la actitud de su agente, lo hizo entrar en razón.

—Sí, así es vas a matar a Maka Albarn, ella es la integrante de Chadnork que más gente asesinó, al igual que tú, son los dos miembros más asesinos de estas organizaciones ¿Por qué tanta histeria?

—Ella…ella…

— ¿Qué es ella que nosotros no sabemos? —Preguntó su jefe molesto.

— ¡Ella es mi esposa! —gritó el de los ojos rojos a todos pulmón y con la ira en su rostro.

La noticia los tomó a todos por sorpresa, dejándolos con la boca abierta.

— ¡Pues como sea, tendrán que matarse entre ustedes, esa es tu próxima misión! —Dijo Sid con un gesto de burla.

* * *

La rubia ceniza se encontraba intrigada por lo que le había dicho Soul, estaba respirando aires fresco tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie. De pronto Maka recibe una llamada de su celular. Era la persona que ella menos quería que fuera.

—Maka, estamos en el estacionamiento esperándote tan solo a ti, toda la mafia Krasword, está aquí, lo más probable es que se produzca un tiroteo en el vestíbulo, pero eso es lo de menos. Tenemos la bandeja en nuestras manos de deshacernos de esos lunáticos ¡Te exijo ya mismo que vengas aquí ahora! ¡Te quiero ver en tres minutos! La organización de Sid, en cualquier momento entrará en acción y corres el riesgo de que te maten.

—Pero señor Stein yo…

— ¡Que vengas ya mismo! —le gritó su jefe desesperado para luego cortar la llamada.

Ella suspiró molesta, se percató de que cerca de la terraza se encontraba la salida de emergencias. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al estacionamiento del Shibusen, que se encontraba saturado de autos.

Ahí los vio a todos que se encontraban esperándola, en el lugar estaban, el señor Stein, Tusbaki, Chrona, Blair, Ox, Harvard, Kilik, Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder, Marie, Spirit, Mifune, Angela, Tezca y Enrique.

El jefe de Chadnork comenzó a hablar

—Como ya saben todos, los de Krasword se encuentran en el Shibusen y estoy completamente seguro de que ellos saben que nosotros también nos encontramos aquí, por lo que no descarto de que intenten atacarnos, es nuestra oportunidad de mandarlos al demonio a todos ellos—El hombre de anteojos se dirigió hacia una peli violeta— Blair, trae de mi coche las bolsas donde están las armas.

—Como ordene—asintió la de los ojos dorados. Cuando les mostró la bolsa, se la comenzó a dar a cada uno, Maka, al igual que Tsubaki y Chrona recibió dos pistolas.

—Bien, ya mismo les digo cuál es el miembro de Krasword que deben asesinar—Stein les fue nombrando a sus integrantes el mafioso que debían asesinar, pero Maka casi sufre un paro cardiaco cuando oye el nombre de la persona que debía aniquilar—Maka deberás hacer desaparecer a _Soul Evans._

— ¿A quién? — La rubia ceniza estaba atónita, se le notaba en su mirada— ¿C-cómo?

—Lo que escuchaste jovencita, debes volarle la cabeza a este tipo. —Stein la observaba algo intrigado debido al extraño comportamiento de la chica. — ¿Pero por qué demonios te pones así? ¿Qué hay entre ese Soul y tú?

— ¡Él es mi marido! — Gritó estrepitosamente dejando con la boca abierta a su jefe, sus verdes ojos mostraban algo de lágrimas, su piel se volvió fría, estaba perpleja. Pero después de unos momentos Stein se encogió los hombros como si no le interesara. Suspiró hondo para luego pegarle una bofetada sin razón alguna.

Maka se detuvo el golpe con su mano mientras que los flequillos de sus cabellos cenizos le cubrían el rostro. Su jefe le estiró el pelo.

—Mira niña, tu misión es matar a tu querido amado, si no lo haces lo mataré yo ¿Lo dejarías? Así que mejor cumple tu misión o la pagarás caro.

Ella solo derramaba lágrimas pero se vio obligada a asentir.

_La próxima misión que tenían Soul y Maka era matarse entre ellos._

* * *

Todos los integrantes de ambas mafias se mezclaron en la muchedumbre de la fiesta en el vestíbulo, tanto Soul como Maka trataban de buscarse, ambos con sus armas escondidas. De pronto Stein logra tener en la mira a Sid, pero el jefe de Krasword se dio cuenta rápidamente, al observar de reojo al peli plateado quien lo apuntaba con una pistola. Y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se produjo un violento tiroteo, todos los presentes en el lugar fueron sacudidos por el susto y comenzaron a buscar la salida desesperadamente, algunos se escondía por debajo de las mesas con tal de no recibir balas perdidas. Los vidrios de las ventanas, de los vasos, de las botellas comenzaron a caer al suelo en miles de pedazos.

En medio de los estrepitosos bullicios de gritos desesperantes y de miedo que se oían desde afuera, Soul se escabullía detrás de murallas afuera del Shibusen tratando de buscar a Maka, o a su objetivo. Pero el mayor de los problemas era esa maldita misión que debía cumplir, el de asesinar a Maka, a la mujer de su vida. Otra cosa que lo impresionó también era el haberse enterado de que la rubia ceniza también estaba en la misma situación que se encontraba él, que ella era asesina como él, sicario como él, mafiosa como él. Este hecho es algo que no a cualquiera le suele suceder.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la parte de atrás de la academia, donde llegó hacia el estacionamiento de la academia.

_¿Maka dónde estás?_

Se preguntaba brevemente en su cabeza, tenía ganas de verla y explicarle las cosas y buscar una alternativa para salir de este grave conflicto, pero también alejarse lo más posible de Sid, fue en ese entonces que el peli blanco recordó la amenaza de su jefe.

—_Si no la matas tú, la mataré yo._

No, no debía permitir eso, pero necesitaba pensar en algo rápido para poder arreglar toda esta complicada situación.

* * *

Maka estaba escondida detrás de uno de los automóviles del estacionamiento con sus armas ya cargadas para disparar, no podía evitar sentirse pésima, no quería matar a Soul ni que Stein lo mate. No quería que el chico que tanto ama muriera. En su mejilla izquierda la cual fue la que recibió la brutal bofetada por parte de Stein comenzó a formarse la marca de la palma de la mano del peli paleteado, se quejó un poco de dolor, le ardía bastante. Pero lo que más la había tomado de sorpresa era la noticia de que Soul andaba en los mismos caminos que ella. Que era un mafioso como ella y de la mafia enemiga. Aun así debía buscarlo y verlo a los ojos para que juntos enfrenten el problema que se les había presentado. Sabía que no podía permanecer ahí escondida.

—No puedo quedarme aquí, debo buscar a Soul ya mismo—se dijo ella misma a la vez que se levantaba lentamente para poder salir de ahí. Caminaba temblorosamente con sus dos pistolas apuntando al frente por si alguien se interviniera en su camino. Debía defenderse. En otros momentos se daba la vuelta para ver si no había nadie a espaldas de ella.

—_Espero que él esté bien_—Pensó mentalmente. Unos pasos más adelante se detuvo para poder quitarse esos molestos zapatos con tacones que le apretaban los pies y que además le dificultaba su caminata. Cuando sus pies quedaron descalzos suspiró con alivio, se sentía más cómoda.

Fue en una cuestión de 5 segundos que de la nada, la rubia ceniza sintió que alguien se le acercaba por atrás, fue bastante ligera la escena que no le dio tiempo de darse la vuelta para poder darse cuenta de quién se trataba, la habían atrapado por las espalda sujetando con una mano sus dos muñecas para que no pueda usar sus pistolas mientras que la otra le tapaba la boca para que ella no gritase. Al segundo la rubia se asustó mucho pero luego comenzó a sentir una relajación cuando podía presenciar una lengua lamiéndole su cuello. Sabía exactamente de quién se trataba.

—Maka, tranquila, vamos a estar bien, mi jefe pidió que te mate pero no lo voy a hacer, aunque él intente asesinarte, te prometo que te voy a proteger—Soul le había susurrado en su oído con un tono con mezcla de calma y desesperación. Su mano dejó de cubrirle la boca a su linda novia para que puedan hablar tranquilamente.

—Soul amor, mi jefe también quiere que te mate y si no lo hago él lo hará, yo no quiero perderte, no quiero, ¡no! — Le decía abrazándolo a la vez que sus ojos verdes derramaban algunas lágrimas, pero se secaron al instante.

—Escúchame bien Maka, tanto tú como yo tenemos la misión de matarnos entre nosotros, creo que tengo una idea, pero no estoy seguro de que tengamos chances para poder salir de este incómodo hecho.

La rubia ceniza se mostró un tanto curiosa, aunque algunas veces le parecía raro el hecho de que su querido compañero se ponga a pensar y brindar ideas, ya que mayormente Soul es muy impulsivo, pero era consciente de que en algunos casos que aren demasiado difíciles como lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo, era más que obvio que en algo debían pensar y rápido.

— ¿Cuál es tu idea?

—Tratemos de llegar a nuestro coche, pero creo que nos encontraríamos con uno de los nuestros, así que mejor hagámosle volar la frente a quien nos intente asesinar o planea hacernos algún daño, pero tenemos que cuidar nuestras espaldas también. Sé que tú eres muy atenta inclusive más que yo, no debemos dejar que nos hagan daño.

Ella le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió pícaramente.

—De acuerdo Soul, me gusta tu idea, pero mejor vamos ya, porque ahora mismo presiento que mi jefe nos está buscando a los dos.

—De acuerdo, te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Se dieron un apasionante beso en el que sus lenguas se encontraron e hicieron un extraño baile dentro de sus cavidades bucales.

Cuando se separaron se dispusieron a llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su auto. En la esquina se encontraba un hombre con arma, el peli blanco no dudó 3 segundos y le disparó 7 balazos en su espalda, el individuo cayó muerto. Pero luego notaron la presencia de otro sujeto tras ellos, la chica de los ojos verdes lo mató con un tiro en la frente. Tanto Soul como Maka no querían matar a ninguna persona que no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto, no querían disparar por error a nadie, estaban acostumbrados a asesinar a gente mafiosa, a terroristas, nada más que eso. No querían cargar con sus conciencias sobre un ser inocente, nunca le quitaron la vida a un individuo que ande en buen camino a diferencia de sus compañeros de mafia y de hasta Sid y Stein.

El de los ojos color vino frunció el ceño, se enfadó demasiado al observar a un grupo de 5 patovicas que se dirigían hacia ellos con el objetivo de…tal vez golpearlos brutalmente, Maka se dio cuenta de aquellos así que de manera instantánea y más rápida que su compañero le disparó en el pecho de uno de los sujetos dejándolo tumbado en el suelo y quejándose de dolor. Soul le pegó un tiro en la cabeza a otro de los 4 hombres que seguían ilesos matándolo en cuestión de segundos. Luego hirió a otro más dejando que su esposa se encargar de _mandar al infierno_ (si se podría pensar) a los otros dos hombres que quedaban.

Luego de unos eternos minutos llenos de violencia y acción, finalmente llegaron hasta el auto. Ambos notaron que el mayor hecho de tensión y desesperación sucedían dentro del vestíbulo del Shibusen, a ambos los tomó de sorpresa el hecho de que vieron que uno hombre se aventó desde la ventana rompiendo el cristal que se encontraba en el marco.

—Maka vámonos ya, salgamos de este lugar. Huyamos—le dijo el joven albino anormalmente preocupado.

—Claro Soul, ya no quiero estar más aquí, solo me interesa estar contigo, no quiero permanecer con nadie más.

Él sonrió con sus dientes afilados y subieron al auto para después alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar.

—Esto va estar en los titulares de los noticieros mañana ¿No lo crees amor? —le decía el albino a la rubia con su ya típico tono despreocupado pero sin mirarla a la cara ya que su vista estaba concentrada adelante como todo conductor lo hacía.

—Tenlo por seguro cariño—le respondió ella con su simpatizante sonrisa—Cuando nos detengamos en in lugar seguro te explico la razón por las que estuve involucrada en Chadnork— añadió algo insegura ganándose la mirada de su compañero.

—De acuerdo Maka, yo también te diré el por qué estuve en Krasword — La rubia ceniza asintió.

De pronto Maka comenzó a tener una extraña sensación, algo no andaba bien, reaccionó cuando pudo oír con perfección un extraño ruido que ya había notado antes nada más que ahora era más tenso. Como si se tratara de…

— ¡Soul! — Gritó la de los ojos verdes con desesperación mezclada con horror al observar el cronómetro de una bomba en el que corrían los segundos dejando tan solo una oportunidad de 60 segundos—¡Una bomba!

—Mierda—gruñó el albino— ¡Pero qué demonios…!

No pudo terminar su frase, ya que Maka se había aventado del auto en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta del piloto y se lanzó del coche rodando por el pavimento de la ruta.

Mientras tanto el transporte cayó en medio de llamas a una rara especie de represa abandonada, pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora en el momento.

— ¿Maka, estás bien?

—Eh, si Soul.

—Bien déjame explicarte el por qué fui miembro de Krasword. Verás Maka, en realidad el que me metió allí fue Wes, mi hermano, no entiendo el por qué, siempre que se lo pregunto se niega a responderme. Pero yo solo mato a terroristas y otros mafiosos que son una escoria para la sociedad, jamás maté a alguien inocente yo solo mato a personas malas, solo a personas malas, nada más que eso. No sé si lo entenderías.

Ella si lo comprendía porque se encontraba de la misma manera en la que él estaba.

—Estamos en las mismas, amor, a mí me obligaron a estar dentro de Chadnork. Nada más que Stein era mi profesor en los primeros años que comencé mis estudios y me involucró en su agrupación. Al igual que tú yo también mato a sicarios, mafiosos y terroristas, nunca maté a una persona que tenga una vida normal.

Se tomaron de las manos tiernamente, se dieron un beso y luego apoyaron sus frentes.

—Te amo Maka.

—Yo también te amo Soul.

Se dieron otro beso.

* * *

**Dos meses después**

Shinigami-Sama se encontraba escuchando un tanto interesado la historia de cierta pareja a la que estaba entrevistando.

—Y bien chicos ¿Ya no andan metidos en esas mafias? — Preguntó el shinigami.

—Ya no—sonrió una rubia ceniza—Nuestros ex jefes terminaron presos y recibieron cadena perpetua como sentencia.

—Así es señor—Agregó un albino con su sonrisa de tiburón — También recibimos la noticia de que tanto mis dos amigos Black Star y Death The Kid, al igual que nosotros huyeron del lugar pero con la compañía de…—Dejó que la joven terminara la frase.

—Mis dos amigas Tsubaki y Chrona. Hasta donde sabemos Black Star y Tsubaki se encuentran viajando alrededor del mundo, mientras que mi tímida amiga peli rosa tiene dos semanas de embarazo, ayer mismo me lo había dicho.

—Mi amigo Kid va a ser padre. —Añadió el de los ojos rojos.

— ¿Y saben que pasó con los demás integrantes de las mafias?

—Sé que Ox, Kim, Harvard y Jackeline viven juntos mientras que Kilik, Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder se anotaron en el ejército, fue algo que nos pareció muy raro —respondió Maka.

—Y también sabemos que Patty es novia de Justin y Liz es novia de Giriko, pero desconocemos el paradero de estos cuatro. Mientras que el resto terminó en la cárcel, no lograron matarse ya que la policía intervino a tiempo. De vez en cuando hablo por teléfono con mi hermano.

—Bien chicos, eso fue todo pueden irse— dijo Shinigam-Sama animadamente.

Soul y Maka salieron de la oficina abrazados del hombro y sonriéndose mutuamente, ya eran las dos de la mañana, ya se encontraban en su apartamento disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

—Te amo Soul, ahora que estás a mi lado, me siento tan feliz—le sonreía dulcemente la muchacha al albino.

—Yo también te amo Maka, sin ti yo no existo. —Le responde observándola con esos ojos rojos que ella tanto ama. La besa tiernamente.

Ya se encontraban en la cama abrazados el uno al otro y sin ropa alguna. Finalmente quedaron dormidos.

Se levantaban a las 5 de la mañana.

Cada vez que caminaban por las calles, la gente los observaba asombrado aunque eso no se entendía por qué ya que nadie sabía que eran mafiosos, tal vez por el amor mutuo que se tienen el uno al otro.

Aun así todos en Death City los conocían como Mr & Mrs Evans.

* * *

**(Una canción para cerrar el fic)**

_It's 2am, and I'm doing fine/ Son las 2 a.m, y lo estoy haciendo bien.__  
__Especially now you are by my side. / Sobre todo ahora que estás a mi lado.__  
__I just keep thinkin' what you said to me,__ / __Sigo pensando en lo que me dijiste:__  
__that without you there will be no me.__ / __Que sin ti no podría ser yo.__And my thoughts are screamin' "I am me"__ / __Y mis pensamientos están gritando "yo soy yo"__  
__Just take me home to where I want to be__ / __Sólo llévame a casa a donde quiero estar__  
__And I'm stuck inside my own head__ / __Y yo estoy atrapada en mi propia cabeza__  
__And this feeling's left me broken inside__ / __Y este sentimiento me deja rota por dentro__It's 5am, and with trials in town__ / __Es 5am, y con las pruebas en la ciudad__  
__away from everything that we can live without__ / __Vivimos lejos y podemos vivir sin todo.__  
__Then you look at me with those beautiful eyes__ / __Entonces me miras con esos ojos hermosos__  
__And now I know you'll never leave my side__ / __Y ahora sé que nunca te irás de mi lado__And my thoughts are screamin' "I am me"__ / __Y mis pensamientos están gritando "yo soy yo"__  
__Just take me home to where I want to be__ / __Sólo llévame a casa a donde quiero estar__  
__And I'm stuck inside my own head__ / __Y yo estoy atrapada en mi propia cabeza__  
__And this feeling's left me broken inside__ / __Y este sentimiento me deja rota por dentro__And my thoughts are screamin' "I am me"__ / __Y mis pensamientos están gritando "yo soy yo"__  
__Just take me home to where I want to be__ / __Sólo llévame a casa a donde quiero estar__  
__And I'm stuck inside my own head__ / __Y yo estoy atrapada en mi propia cabeza__  
__And this feeling's left me broken inside / Y este sentimiento me deja rota por dentro_

**Past Regrets, Future Threats-Call Atlantis**

* * *

Bueno mis queridas lectoras, acá concluye esta historia después de meses de escribir, ok, ok en realidad soy yo la que no se tomaba el tiempo de sentarse a terminarlo jajaja. ¿Qué les pareció? (Lindo, Hermoso, Aburrido, Malo, Malísimamente malo, Estúpido, Absurdo) sean honestos/as, en su mayoría son mujeres. Bien en cuanto a algunas palabras, en una parte del fic dice Claymore, es una bomba es más que obvio porque yo misma lo confirmo en la narración, pero ahora ¿De dónde saqué esa palabra? **NO DEL ANIMÉ CLAYMORE, **estoy leyendo un libro que se llama el Asesino Occidental de Tom Cain y ahí aparecen muchas cosas.

Acepto críticas destructivas y constructivas, promuevo la libertad de expresión xD. Por cierto si creen que mi forma de narrar al principio fue buena y luego al último se fue haciendo más pobre, bien apenas estoy empezando. **¡DENME TIEMPO POR FAVOR! **

Cuando Romi y Letito lleguen de las vacaciones, las voy a hacer que se pongan a leer toda la historia entera

**Bien creo que eso es todo, le mando un beso a ****Bell Star. Si quieren que continúe con el fic y esperan que haga otro capítulo, pues muy bien pídanmelo en los reviews, que espero que lo llenen de comentarios.**

**Escribí tu opinión de la narración acá:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
